Kal-El (New Earth-Thirty Four)
History Destruction of Krypton Kal-El was born the son of Kryptonian scientist, Jor-El and his wife, Lara. He was raised and loved by the two until he was a young toddler, when his father discovered that their planet would be destroyed by a solar flare, which would make it impossible to leave the planet by space ship. Seeing that the planet's doom was coming soon, Jor-El decided the to attempt to save his families life by creating a teleporter that could transport them to a safe and habitable world. He managed to create such a device, but quickly discovered that it could only transport small amounts of living matter. Unable to make a more refined version of the device, he and his wife agreed to use it on their son and save him from the planet's fate. The device would work and teleport Kal-El to a planet located in the Milky Way known as Earth. Leaving his parents on the planet, with the solar flare incoming. Life on Earth Kal-El would end up transported into a small forest preserve in Maine, where he was discovered by a pair of married hikers named, Jerry Kent and Naomi Kent, who discovered him walking around the trail alone. They would bring him to the authorities, who were unable to find his identity and would lead to his case turning cold. He would be adopted by the Kents shortly after and would be named Clark after Naomi's maiden name and the fact they were fans of the comic character Superman. Clark would grew up being teased about his name, but took it in strides and would grow up to be an average american kid, who loved his parents and did well in school. He got by in part to his best friend Laurie Lemmon, who he secretly loved. His normal life would change however after he discovered he had superpowers during a severe hurricane that hit his home in Maine. He discovered them by accident, when he was hit with a large tree uprooted by the storm and struck him. To both his shock and joy he survived and in fact was uninjured by what should of killed him. He would even survive being submerged underwater with Laurie and discovered that he didn't actually need to breath and could actually lift the debris that was preventing them from surfacing. Laurie was unaware of this discovery, due to her losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. Clark quickly realized his powers were very similar to that of Superman and would ask his parents if he was adopted. After he asked they revealed he was indeed adopted after they found him wandering a nature preserve and took him in after the police failed to locate anyone related to him. Clark still uncertain about his origins began testing his powers more and seeing if it was possible for him to be the literal Superman from comics. After several months of testing his powers he realized that he was indeed Superman and that it was his destiny to be a hero. He creates a costume similar to Superman, but with a hooded jacket believing that the glasses gimmick wouldn't work like in the comics. He proceeds to go on first patrol late one night and flew to Portland to look for a crime to stop. Much to his surprise and delight he found one. A small robbery at a gas station, with the robber fleeing in his truck. Seeing this as a simple crime, he decides to pay homage to Action Comics #1 and lift the car over his head and order the guy out before tossing it into the woods. As the robber freaked out at his very presence Clark got cocky and ordered him to call the police and tell them he robbed the gas station and where to find him or else. Unknown to Clark however was the fact that the robbers truck had started a fire within the forest, while he humiliated the robber. By the time he noticed the light from the flames he saw a lot of the forest had already caught fire. Panicking he flew towards the forest and attempted to put out the flame with his super breath, but this only spread the fire and caused more trees to ignite. As he struggles to control the flame, he hears the sound of police sirens and remembers the robber and notices he ran for it. Clark decides that the robber will get caught eventually, but decides the fire needs to be stopped and decides that the best way is to clear the perimeter around the fire to stop the spread and let the fire department finish it believing that any other attempts he would make the fire worse. He would return home depressed how his first night turned out and go to bed and would awake the next day to the fire being in the newspaper. The paper stated that the fire itself was believed to be caused by the robber and that 10 acres of land had been reduced to ash. Feeling guilty for the deed, Clark could not bare to tell anyone about his powers, for fear of them judging his failure at properly using them. He would begin to resent his powers after the fire and would return to his normal school life. As time passed, everything seemed to go back to normal, until the unthinkable happened. One morning, Clark awoke to find that his parents hadn't woken up yet, which he thought was strange. He would leave for school not thinking much of it and would return afterwords to discover everything he left unchanged. When he made his way up stairs to their room he found them dead. He called the an ambulance and the police, who came and discovered that they had died from a gas leak and that somehow Clark was unaffected. Clark knew that he technically didn't need to breath and that was probably the only reason it didn't affect him, but he was to depressed about his parents to care about his own survival. After their deaths, Clark would drop out of school and isolate himself fully from the world. He would shun everyone save for Laurie, who he kept minimal contact with and wallow in his guilt. Brainiac Cometh After weeks of suffering from his guilt, Clark would finally break free from it after what appears to be an alien invasion begins occurring in New York City, by a being claiming to be called Brainiac, Collector of Worlds, the same as the comic book version. Knowing he could stop him, Clark decides to take action and use his powers like the comic version of him would. Clark would dress in his suit and fly to New York. As soon as he arrives he begins attacking Brainiac's probes and machines, slowly making his way to Brainiac's ship. After defeating a majority of Brainiac's weapons, he manages to enter the ship and face Brainiac, who is actually a android. Brainiac realizes that Clark is Kryptonian and somehow managed to survive the destruction of Krypton years before and attempts to capture him using a stasis field. Clark manages to break free of the field and attack Brainiac, destroying most of his android body. Brainiac warns Clark he will return and that he has many android bodies laying in wait for such an occasion of one vessels destruction. Clark tells him he doesn't care, because he will keep beating him. With those words the Brainiac body shuts down and the ship starts to power down, forcing Clark to stop its fall and fly it somewhere secluded. He decides to fly it north back to his home town and hide it in one of the abandoned mines, until he could get a better look at it. After he finishes hiding the ship, he returns home to find the news all about him, with the media calling him the real life Superman sprang from the comics. Clark happy about his exploits and the love he was receiving from the public decides to fully commit to his super heroics. Pretenders Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Super Speed Category:Invincibility Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Hearing Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:New Earth-Thirty Four Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Super Stamina Category:Insanity Category:X-Ray Vision